Fairy Tail Best!
by Petals Fall in Spring
Summary: its the fairy tail you all know and love and its back! this is after the 175th episode! i suck at summaries. what happens when Lucy meets two new Dragon slayers? every thing inside...
1. The Cards say!

Hi.** I know some of you people are sad. Because FairyTail is not going to be here again. Even thought it said it would. They are LIERS! So I am making a season myself! ( people clap. ) I know awesome right. Btw I will never own FairyTail. But I own some new people I am putting in this. they are: Rose the StarDragon Slayer. Jackie the Snow Dragon slayer . and! Death the Dark God Slayer that is all!**

**Natsu: NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

**Lucy: Will I leave the infirmary? **

**Me: of course! now to episode 1**

**P.S who do you think Rose and Jackie should be with. IF ANY OF YOU SAY NATSU I WILL EXPLODE! I was thinking maybe Sting and Rouge... what about Death he may join SaberTooth... HAHA JK YOU PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! lol that was rude sorry... still... Jackie and Rose need Boyfriends... review me please please PLEASE**

* * *

**Episode 1 **

**The Cards say**

**now to were our**

* * *

** Jellal is!**

**this is a flashback**

I walked past the guards. Trying to catch up to the person in a cloak. ' Oh no I am losing him! ' I said in my mind. I pushed my way though the crowd. The person in the cloak looked male. The guy in the cloak turned right into a alley. I continued to follow the man. Then he suddenly disappeared into darkness. " Oh no. " I said at my self. ashamed that I lost him I turned around to find him in front of me. The man chuckled. " So you're trying to find me. " the man said as he steeped out of the darkness.

I stared at the person wearing the cloak in shock. The man took off the hood and smirked. " You! " I exclaimed. " Yes it is me. The Great God Slayer of Darkness, Death! " Death said mockingly." So now tell me why are you looking for me. " Death said coldly. " I was looking for the source of a Dark power. " I said calmly. Death smirked. " Well of course it was me! I am the God Slayer of Darkness! " Death said all most laughing. I grabbed Death's shirt. " Why are you here! " I said all most shouting. " Whoa Whoa. No need to be mad." Death said smirking. " I just came to see Erza. " Death said in a dark tone.

" you stay away from her! " I said about to punch Death. But Death was not there. " I will see her if I want." Death's voice rang out every were. " Come out and fight me coward." I yelled. " Oh but Jellal. I am the Darkness and Shadows. " Death's voice rang out and faded away. it was like Death was walking away.

* * *

**btw Death has black hair and weird black eyes... he is H-O-T-T HOT! just warning you. OH I all most forgot! I need help. I suck at writing that's what every body says.. so! IF YOU HAVE WATCHED ALL 175 EPISODES OF FAIRYTAIL LIKE ME! YOU CAN HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY! P.M ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP!**

* * *

**end of flashback.**

" Sorry but I lost him. But! I know who he is now." I said to Ultear. " Who is it?" Ultear asked. " It w-was Death..." I said quietly. " OH MY GOD!" Ultear exclaimed. " It was the guy who took Erza's eye when you were young right?" Ultear said trying to make sure she knew who it was. " Yes it was that bastard! " I said punching the wall.**( if you don't know that Erza lost her right eye when she was young DO NOT CONTINUE READING! AND GO WATCH FAIRYTAIL ON NETFLIX! People who have GOODJOB!)** " Jellal hurry back." Ultear said. I continued walking. ' Death you bastard. I am coming for you.' " But whenever Death is around." I said and froze. " JACKIE AND ROSE FOLLOW!" I said shouting that.

**really short Jackie pov**

" Hey sis. " said a blonde girl. " Ya?" said a scarlet haired girl. " Jellal knows we are back. " the blonde said. " Well Jackie good! Now he can watch me. As I join FairyTail. " said the Red heard.

* * *

**BTW Rose is a scarlet haired girl... HAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ERZA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry that was rude... And the blonde is Jackie. HAHAHAHAH! you thought it was Luce! sorry being rude again... sorry for being rude...**

* * *

**( I know I suck but timeskip to when Lucy is back and better then ever! ) Lucy's POV**

" I am so happy everything is back to normal." I sighed. " well it won't be normal for long. The cards say there will be two fatefull encounters today for the guild." Cana said while she drank some booze. " Cana you have told me your cards have said things. like a billon times now! " I said. " I mean it this time! " Cana said. " I believe you! " said Natsu. " I am going for a walk! " Lucy said loudly. " WATCH OUT FOR SABERTOOTH! " Natsu hollered. " I will! " I said smiling at Natsu.

I walked out of the guild. it was a sunny day. Then Lucy suddenly ran into someone more like two someones to be exact. " Whoa are you ok?" a scarelet haired girl said. " yes i am. " i said rubbing my head. i looked up to see a scarlet red head and blonde. ' maybe these are the people. the cards were right!'

* * *

**did i do bad? please tell me! **

**Rose: I WILL JOIN FAIRYTAIL!**

**Jackie: ME TOO!**

**Me: OK OK QUEIT DOWN. bye bye review me please**


	2. Two new Friends DragonSlayers

HI!** Ok guys I know my last chapter was short. I was in a hurry... SO NONE OF YOU REVEIWED ME! you people are cold! and none of you P.M me... AND NONE OF YOU HELPED ME! sorry being rude again...**

**Lucy: review or I will set Loke on you!**

**Rose: I will burn you with my star blaze!...**

**Jackie: and I will give you a nasty cold. **

**Death: and I may... ( I grab him )**

**Me: I never said you could be here Death... now to episode2! btw bye!**

* * *

** Episode 2**

**Two New Friends\DragonSlayers**

**Rose's P.O.V**

" Whoa are you ok?" I said as I put a hand out to help the blonde girl up. " Yes I am. " she said and froze. she stared at me and Jackie like we were famous. " My name is Rose and this is my sister Jackie. " I said as I pointed to Jackie as I said her name. " My name's Lucy! Nice to Meet cha! " Lucy said happyily. " What! You're the Lucy everybody is talking about?! " I said excitedly. " What am t famous? " Lucy said with a confused expression. " Well you are part of team Natsu? right?!" Jackie said. " Ya I am. " said Lucy proudly. " Then of course you're famous! " Rose and Jackie said in together.

" We came to join FairyTail. " Rose said. As matter of fact Rose wanted to join FairyTail ever sense she saw Team Natsu. " So can you take us to your master? " Jackie asked in a sweet tone. " Of course! " Lucy said cheerfully. " Follow me." Lucy said as she walked back into the guild.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

" I am back!" I shouted. " Well Lucy that was a quick walk." Natsu said cheerfully while having Gray in a death lock. " Hey Lucy! Who are the two hotties behind you." Said Gray. " They are Rose and Jackie. " I said pointing to Rose then Jackie. " Juvia want to know what magic they use. " said Juvia.

" We use Dragon Slayer magic. " Rose said proudly. " YAY! We are going to have two new Dragon Slayers!" Natsu said happily." Were is master?" I asked Mira. " He is out. You will have to wait." She said.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

" Where do you want me to put the FairyTail mark?" Mira asked me and Rose. " On our left hands please. " Rose said excitedly. Mine was white and Rose's mark was gold. " Lucy! Look I got my mark!" I shouted as I showed Lucy. " Cool! You got it on your hand like Lucy." A girl with blue hair said. " Jackie this is Levy. " Lucy explained. " Where's Rose? " Lucy asked with a confused expression. **( AGAIN I NEED BOYFRIENDS FOR ROSE AND JACKIE! AND I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME PLEASE! I FEEL LIKE I SUCK AT THIS!)** I turned around to see Rose and Natsu looking like they were about to fight. " Sis? What is going on?" I asked her. " Jackie stand back me and Natsu are going to right. " Rose said as people said. " Oh wow! Natsu challenged Red-Head. " **( that is what Gajeel is going to call Rose now... GRR! ) **said a guy with piercings and black hair said. " Natsu you should not she is new!" said a little girl with blue hair like Levy.

" SEE IF I CARE I AM GOING TO BEAT HER!" yelled Natsu. " Don't underestimate my sister Pinky." I said sternly. " DID YOU JUST CALL ME PINKY! " he hollered. It was a bad decision. Natsu cam running at her. Then every thing went black.

**Rose's P.O.V**

Jackie lay on the floor unconscious. " WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! " I yelled fiercely. " How dare you lay a finger on her! She is only 11! And you're like 16!" I yelled again.**( ok in FairyTail they never really said how old they were... so this is a guess! don't kill meh! )** I was mad. I had a gold aura around me. ' He hurt her! He hurt her! ' I thought in my head. ' He will pay! ' I said to my self.

* * *

**wow...**

**Natsu: I did not mean to hurt her!**

**Lucy: NATSU! - Lucy kicks him-**

**Rose: Review if you want the next episode.**

**Me: Next episode will be! The Fight! REVEIW ME!**


	3. The Fight I'm Sorry!

**Me: ok guys! WHY WON'T YOU REVEIW ME! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING! OR IS MY STORY LAME... I knew it I suck. ( goes in corner and cries )**

**Rose: guys you made our writer cry!**

**Jackie: you are lucky she all ready wrote the Episode!**

**Natsu: I am sorry I knocked you out...**

**Jackie: - does not listen to him- Laney does not own FairyTail. BUT SHE OWNS ME, ROSE, & DEATH. wait were is Death?**

**Death: - is talking to Laney- Laney its ok -pats her back- They don't hate you.**

**Me: - sobs- YES THEY DO THEY WON'T REVEIW ME! - sobs some more-**

**Rose: that's scary Death is being nice... - backs away from Death-**

**Jackie: yes very! - does same-**

**Natsu: who is Death?**

**Lucy: I WILL TELL THE STORY TODAY! now! to Episode 3**

* * *

**Episode 3**

**The Fight\ I'm Sorry!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

" Natsu you idiot! Have you forgotten that you have gotten stronger! " I said as I kicked him. " I AM SORRY ALLRIGHT! " Natsu said. " Wendy! WE NEED YOU! " I yelled over to Wendy. " ok! " Wendy said. " Natsu you had to go and hit a little girl. " Gray said. " I didn't mean to knock her out! " he said sadly. " NATSU WHEN MY SISTER IS AWAKE WE ARE GOING TO RIGHT! " Rose's voice rang out above the guild. Wendy began healing Jackie as Rose circled Jackie worryingly.

" Huh? " I heard Jackie's voice. " Natsu now it is time for me to beat you!" Rose screamed! I watched as she dragged him outside.

**Rose's P.O.V**

" Lets begin! " I shouted. " Roar of the star dragon! " I shouted as I spit out golden flames. " wing slash of the fire dragon! " Natsu said dodging my attack. " Special Dragon Slayer art: SHINING STAR BLAZE! " I shouted. Gold flames that looked like stars hit Natsu as he watched with shock as I hit him and he fell unconscious. " Oh my God.." I heard Gray say. " Red-Head beat Pinky! **( a star dragon is really rare and powerfull. it turns out Natsu went easy on her! STUPID NATSU!) "**said the guy with black hair. " NATSU!" yelled Lucy as she ran to him.

" Sevres him right for hurting Jackie. " I said coldly. I felt bad for hurting Natsu thought. she said to herself. I ran over to him. " Are you ok? " I asked as he woke up. " YEP I SURE AM!" he suddenly shouted! " Rose you have awesome power! " Natsu said like he was never hurt. " And I am sorry I hurt Jackie." he said lowering his head. " Can we be friends. " I said holding my hand for Natsu to shake. Everybodies jaws dropped even Natsu looked surprised. " Yes. " he said shaking my hand.

**( I suck at fight screens I will fix the fight screen later to be awesome! )**

**meanwhile the fight was happening.**

** this is not a pov THIS IS TO MAKE MYSTREY **

Someone walked though the shadows. It was a man. ( THIS IS NOT DEATH ) ' So they joined a guild ' the man thought. The man has Silver hair with golden eyes. " I am coming Rose. " the man said in a deep tone. He then disappeared into the shadows without a trace. " I am coming. " the man's voice echoed though the darkness.

**Death's P.O.V**

**meanwhile while natsu and rose became friends. this is to make mystery too!**

" I need a drink! " I said to myself. I continued walking. It was getting dark. I grinned. " Soon I can go scare some ladies. " I said to myself smirking. Suddenly I smelled something like like I could not put my finger on it. Then something moved in the shadows. " I know you're there come out ROSE! " i said loudly. " Well well you have a sharp eye. " Rose said as she showed her self.

" I joined FairyTail. " Rose said.** ( WARNING: ROSE IS KIND OF EVIL! BUT SHE IS CARING! ) " **Good. " I said. " You need to join SaberTooth soon Death." Rose said. " I am on my way there! " I said. " Tell me if there is cute guys there! " Rose said as she disappeared with gold fire surrounding her. " Sheesh! She is gone! " said a deep tone. " How long do you plan to hide Brother. " I said about to eat the shadows so he could shoe him self. " Ok ok I am coming out. " the voice said. Then a man in a silver cloak that matched his hair came out of the shadows.

* * *

**Me: - sob - i left you with a cliff hanger on purpose cause you all hate me! - sob -**

**Lucy: NOW I WANT TO READ MORE LANEY GIVE ME YOUR WRITING BOOK! - chases her -**

**Me: NO! - runs away with writing book. -**

**Rose: WAIT WHO IS THE GUY WITH SILVER HAIR! - she runs after her two - **

**Jackie: omg. these people are idiots. - goes to grab Rose -**

**Gray: i am in da story ladies! **

**Jackie: - comes back and grabs him - Death you take over don't say anything bad.**

**Death: REVEIW OR DIE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - gets pulled away. -**

**Natsu: bye bye! don't listen to him. I'M ALL FIRED UP FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	4. Important Letter from the writer

My Dearest Readers,

Hello. I have just got a review. It made me think that I need to redo my episodes. It may take me awhile to update. It saddens me to think of your sad faces. But I will also be busy writing my new story called Finding Happiness. If Finding Happiness is not out in the world yet. Then it will be soon. Don't hate me for putting Fairy Tail Best on hold. But forgive me. I am truly and Deeply sorry.

Sincerely Your Writer,

Petals.

* * *

Lucy: Guys she is sorry. It's my fault I also took her writing book... so she has to start from scratch... Don't hate her, hate me!


End file.
